Show Me
by KayLeeTheDreamer
Summary: For as long as Andi could remember her brother had been her best friend, he brought her into the world of Demigods and he looked out for her. Now he was missing and she needed to find him, only the best lead she had ended up bringing her to a trio who could help her save the world and a certain fire boy who could help her stop being afraid. Leo Valdez X OC
1. Chapter 1

15 Years Ago

Annoyed at the incessant knocking on the door after she had just gotten Percy to sleep, Sally Jackson opened the door to be met with a tall man wearing a suit with salt and pepper hair, holding a pink bundle of blankets in his arms with a large canvas bag over his shoulder. .

"Ms. Sally Jackson?" his raspy voice asked, sending a shiver down the single mother's spine.

"Yes. and you are?"

"Jonathon Saunders, I am the attorney of Miss Mary Walker. May I come inside?"

"Of course. I just ask for quiet as my son just went down for his nap"

"I assure you anything that will wake up a child, and cause more screaming is something I wish to avoid" the way he spoke made it clear to Sally that he was not someone who liked children very much or just didn't have interactions with them.

"Then what are you doing here? I haven't seen or heard from Mary in over six months"

"Miss Walker wanted me to hand you this letter" reaching into his pocket the lawyer pulled out an envelope and handing it over. As she took the envelope and opened it, Sally recognised the handwriting as her former schoolmate's.

.

.

.

.

 _Dear Sally_

 _I know that we haven't been close for a while, but you are the only person I know who has any idea on how to raise a child. Nearly a year ago I met a man and he got me pregnant, I had a little girl out of wedlock and you know how my family is. I was offered a choice, I could either keep the baby and be disowned by them or give the child up and keep my life._

 _That is why, I want you to raise her for me. Jonathan has the adoption papers if you are willing to take her, if not she will be put up for adoption. I have given up all parental rights to her, so she would be yours if you choose to accept._

 _There is a college fund waiting for her when she reaches 18, and a trust fund when she reaches 25. There is also money for expenses for the time being. I'm asking you because you are a good person, and you'd raise her well._

 _I hope you at least consider adopting the baby._

 _Sincerely_

 _Mary Walker_

.

.

.

Scrunching up the note she had been given explaining what had happened, Sally felt a surge of anger. She and Mary had never been all that close, after all they moved in different circles, Mary was an heiress who lived on the upper east side and she was a high school dropout who worked several jobs. While Mary had always been a party girl as well as a bit flaky, there was no way to predict that she would have chosen her families fortune over her daughter, she'd even referred to it as 'the' not 'my' child.

"I may not approve of Miss Walker's decision but I need to know what you are planning to do? Will you take the child or not?" Jonathan moved his arms, and that was when Sally realised what was in the pink blankets. Moving so she stood next to the lawyer, reaching out to move the blanket down to get a look at the face of the sleeping baby.

"I'll take her" Sally agreed, before the baby was placed in her arms. While she held the sleeping child, the lawyer took the canvas bag off of his shoulder and laying it on the ratty couch. "Does she have a name?"

"Miss Walker didn't want to name her child. Said she'd leave it up to whoever adopted her"

"What do I have to do to adopt her?"

"Most of the forms are filled out, you'll need to sign them."

"Of course" placing the pink bundle into the cot in the living room. Sitting next to the man, she started to go through the paper work and following the directions given to her by Jonathan.

"Well you are the new mother of, oh you need to name her, did you have one in mind?"

"I've always liked the name Andrea"

"Pretty name. Just fill out two more forms and you have another child"

"Did Mary really terminate all parental claim to Andrea? What about the father?"

"She did. No one knows who he is, though Miss Walker claims that her child will bring nothing but sorrow."

"How cruel of her, she looks like a little angel"

"Well it's been a pleasure Ms Jackson." Jonathan smiled, after he explained that the canvas bag was filled with supplies and clothing for the child. "Please take good care of the young Miss Andrea Laura Jackson"

"I will. Thank you"

…

There was never a day that went by that Sally Jackson regretted her decision to adopt Andrea. The young girl was just as much her child as Percy was. In fact, she barely had a memory where the two were not glued to each other's sides. What had worried her the most about her daughter was trying to find out who the blonde girl's father was, especially when she was able to enter Camp Half Blood without being let in.

Her adoptive daughter was a demigod, just like Percy was and that meant that she was put in as much danger as him.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Also, I really like Calypso (and Caleo), so she won't be turning up in the chapters, but my love for Leo has grown to the point where I need to write about him.**

 **The time where Leo is supposed to be on Ogigya and the swearing on the River Styx will be change for the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Annabeth's Visions/Extraction

Andrea sat at the edge of the Canoe lake staring out at the water's surface, a part of her hoping that her brother would just pop up and act like this was all an elaborate prank he was pulling off with the Stoll Brothers.

"You doing alright over there Andi?" Will's voice spoke from behind the fifteen-year-old teenager, causing her to flinch. The head counsellor for the Apollo cabin sat down next to her when dark eyes never strayed from the water.

"I'm scared" the female blonde spoke as she drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. "What if this is the time he doesn't come back? I feel so useless waiting here, why won't Chiron let me leave?"

"For the moment this is where you need to be. There are people out looking for him at the moment though"

"Doesn't make me feel any less useless"

"You aren't useless Andi" the son of Apollo soothed, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You have people to talk too about this?"

"That's what you are here for isn't it Solace?"

"Someone you talked to like you did with Beckendorf and Silena? Could you talk to Annabeth about this?"

"She's not really in a stable enough state for me to talk to." Andi whispered, having spent time in Athena's cabin where her brother's girlfriend was pouring over every possible lead on his location. "I don't know how to explain all of this to mum and Paul without making the whole thing worse"

"Percy has gotten out of impossible scrapes before, plus he's indestructible. We'll find him Andi"

"I hope so"

….

Chiron watched Andrea and Will as they sat on the lake, the head counsellor of Cabin Seven had become the emotional rock for the pale blonde teen after the fallout of Manhattan. With both of her brothers being incommunicado she was on the verge of regressing back into how she was when she first arrived at Camp Half Blood four years prior.

"Andrea" the centaur called out causing both blonde's to nearly fall into the lake in surprise. "I need you to come to the Big House with me."

"See you later Will" as Andi stood up and heading over to where Chiron was, already bracing herself for the worst, being called to the Big House outside of the normal reasons (infirmary, head of cabin meetings, visiting the oracle and camp orientation) was not something one looked forward to. "Good Morning Chiron"

"How are you holding up?"

"This feeling is worse than after Mount Saint Helens"

"I'm sure that he will turn up eventually. However, there is something I need to discuss with you" as they entered the Big House Andi knew that something was going to go down, especially when she saw Annabeth pacing around the office.

"I had a vision" the daughter of Athena stated when she heard the two enter the room.

"A vision? From who?"

"Hera"

"Are you crazy Annabeth?!" Andi exploded as she ran her fingers through her hair, "Why in Hades would you trust anything that she has to say?"

"It's about Percy, it has to be. We have to follow this lead" Annabeth tried to reason with her boyfriend's younger sister. "We need to go to the Grand Canyon and find the boy with one shoe"

"Alright"

"Can you take me?"

"No."

"Andrea, I thought you'd want to get this done as fast as possible"

"I have spent that past twenty-four hours going to the Underworld and doing a whirlwind trip of the USA. I doubt I could get myself there let alone another person"

"I will send Butch with you two" Chiron interjected, ever since Percy's disappearance tensions had been running high, especially with the two blondes he was closest too. "You'll need to prepare a chariot, but it will be the fastest way for you to get here"

"I'll go inform him" Annabeth walked out of the Big House while Andi hung back. She didn't want to get her hopes up that Percy was at the Grand Canyon because if she did and he wasn't there, the small ball of hope inside of her would start to fade.

"I'm scared that we are just some pawns in a bigger game" she admitted to the centaur who gave her a quizzical look. "Everything that has happened recently, Percy's disappearance, the Gods cutting all communication, Mr. D going back to Olympus and the whole no death thing in the Underworld at the moment. Something dangerous is on the horizon isn't it? Another prophecy you needed to keep secret?"

"If that is the case then I agree, things are going to get a lot worse"

"I figured as much. All we can do at the moment is focus on the now, before the fear of the unknown stops us from trying"

"You've grown Andrea"

"Unless my brothers are annoyed at me, you are the only person who calls me Andrea anymore, did you know that?" a small smile graced itself onto her face as she spoke, trailing her finger over one of the many pictures on the wall, a photo taken three years ago of her standing between Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard before her first quest, the only other two people who called her Andrea.

"Good luck Andrea" Chiron waved her off as the dark eyed girl left the big house and over to the Pegasi stables.

….

Butch hated the ride to the Grand Canyon, he was stuck with two girls who were on the verge of an emotional breakdown and their friendship had taken a nosedive because of it. An awkward silence covered the chariot, with Andi holding the railing so tight her knuckles were white and Annabeth fidgeting with her knife so much that the son of Iris worried that she would accidentally cut one of them.

"Still hate flying Andi?" he tried to keep the mood as calm as possible.

"I doubt I'll ever enjoy flying" the young blonde smiled, though it was clear how fake it was. "There!"

"What?!" Annabeth turned her attention to what the black eyed girl was looking at,

"On the ground! There are three people! Well blobs that I assume are people"

"I see them. Hurry up Butch"

"Please be Percy" Andi muttered under her breath, and for the sake of them Butch prayed that it was the son of Poseidon down there. As he started the descent down towards the Grand Canyon, the blobs were starting to look more like people, but he couldn't see anyone who resembled Percy in the slightest, and from the way Andi's shoulder slumped she had realised it too. Neither of them knew how to respond when Annabeth jumped off of the still slowing down chariot. "ANNABETH! Well this is going to go downhill"

"And you are as optimistic as ever" Butch commented before he secured the two Pegasi once the chariot landed, though the blonde wasn't listening to him, she had already gone to stand near the group listening to their accounts of what had happened. As the male blonde recounted his story, Annabeth was getting more and more annoyed at his tale.

"No, no, no! She _told_ me he would be here. She told me if I came here, I'd find the answer"

"It was Hera; did you really trust her word?" Andi commented as she kept fiddling with the beads on her camp necklace.

"Check it out" Butch pointed to the barefoot of the male "the guy with one shoe, he's the answer"

"Should have known it wouldn't be this simple"

"No, he can't be. I was tricked" Glaring up at the sky Annabeth started shouting at it "What do you want from me? What have you done with him?"

"Annabeth, we have to leave" the son of Iris interjected, as he looked over to where the Pegasi were getting agitated, and he knew that wasn't from Andi's presence. "Let's get them back to camp, we can't hang out here unless the spirits come back"

"Come on Annie, Chiron will know what to do." Trying to keep her friend calm, Andrea pushed her towards the chariot before she started a fight with the new group.

"Fine. We'll settle this later" throwing one last glare at the group, namely their leader.

"What's her problem? What's going on?" the female of the trio asked as she shook her head.

"Seriously"

"we have to get you out of here. I'll explain on the way"

"I'm not going anywhere with her. She looks like she wants to kill me" Jason gestured towards the retreating figure.

"Annabeth's okay. You gotta cut her some slack she had a vision telling her to come here, to find a guy with one shoe. That was supposed to be the answer to her problem" Butch tried to help them understand.

"What problem?"

"My brother went missing three days ago from camp. Poof, he just vanished." Andi explained, "she thought the vision meant we would find him. Annabeth's out of her mind with worry as well given the fact they are dating. Stupid vision just gives us more questions and false hope."

As they got Jason, Piper and Leo into the chariot under the promise that Annabeth wouldn't kill them. While the group talked to each other Andi was clutching the rail of the chariot so tight her knuckles went white, it had hit her once they began going back to Camp Half Blood that them being a pawn for the gods -most likely Hera – was the most obvious solution at that moment. She didn't know if she was prepared to be dragged into something that was obviously going to be dangerous.

….

 **Authors Notes: I'd like to thank all of you who have commented on the story and who are enjoying it. I hope you continue to enjoy it, I apologise for the delay in getting it out but I had to rewrite this chapter five times before I was happy with it.**

 **Andi's role in the Percy Jackson (not Heroes of Olympus) series will be explained in later chapters and will have actual interactions between characters in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Crash Landings, Claiming's and a Prophesy

The trip back to Camp Half Blood hit a grinding halt when they were attacked by Anemoi, which led to the six crash landing into the freezing cold lake. While Butch was cutting the harnesses off of the Pegasi, Annabeth and the new trio being given blankets on shore, Andi decided to break the tension by entertaining the group that had gathered around them, coming out of the water the blonde had a large grin on her face and raised her arms above her head "TA DA"

"Andi!" Will shouted at her as he through a blanket over her shoulders before they were dried by the magic leaf blower "you almost died. Will you stop being so reckless? You aren't indestructible."

"Here I thought you'd complain about the state of your chariot" she smirked looking up at the man who had saved her life in the battle against Kronos and

"Oh I'm going too; you were allowed to _borrow_ it not turn it into scrap metal"

"It's totally fixable" to prove a point the wheel fell off and landing into the water with a splash. "I'll find a way to fix it. I'll go talk to Jake and Nyssa about it"

"You aren't going to talk to Chiron first?"

"I have a feeling he's got some more important things to talk about" Andi gestured to the three newcomers. "I'm going to see them about your chariot"

As she walked away the blonde could hear Will sighing and Drew Tanaka coming closer to the group, which was reason enough in itself to put as much distance between them as possible.

The Forges had always been one of Andi's favourite places at camp, she had spent the good portion of her early years at the camp glued to the side of their former Counsellor and it always made her feel safe.

"Hey Andi" Nyssa grinned when she saw the blonde standing outside, "How's my favourite tiny person?"

"I'm not tiny. I'm good, just crashed landed into the lake" Andi smirked as the daughter of Hephaestus led her inside the forge where the mood of those inside could only be described as grim.

"Andi, you are tiny, like a little doll. Now did you want something?"

"I was wondering if you would be able to help me fix a chariot?"

"What did you do to it?"

"It crashed into the lake" Will answered behind her, causing her to flinch slightly having not noticed the son of Apollo approaching.

"Give a girl a heart attack why don't you Solace?"

"Now you know how it feels Ghost Girl"

"Ghost Girl?" Leo asked from behind Will as he watched the interaction between the two blondes as they snipped at each other.

"Andi here likes to pop up out of nowhere and scare people half to death" Nyssa explained, having been the victim of her 'pop ups' on several occasions.

"Sounds fun?"

"If I wanted to I could scare them too death, they are overreacting. So back to my chariot issue?"

"Sorry"

"That's fine." Spinning around so she was facing Will with a dazzling smile on her face "So, will you accept the chariot as is or do you want me to fix it with the Stolls or Ares cabin?"

"I guess I'll see what the Apollo cabin can do"

"You too good to me Solace"

"I know that Jackson, adorable little balls of sunshine are my weakness"

" _Idiota._ "

"And she brings out the Italian. The stuff your brother teaches you"

"Anyway" turning her attention away from the camps best medic her focus landed on the new guy she had picked up at the Grand Canyon. "Leo right?"

"uh, yeah" he answered a bit shocked that the cute blonde even remembered his name "You're Andi Jackson right?"

"Bingo. Son of Hephaestus? You were claimed pretty quick I see"

"I guess so"

"Guys, this is your new brother, Leo – um, what's your last name?"

"Valdez" as the rest of his siblings had started to introduce themselves to Leo, Andi looked at will with a look at that clearly stated 'you waited until we had a full on conversation before introducing him to his siblings' to which her response was noncommittal shrug.

"I'll leave you guys to get acquainted. Somebody show Leo to dinner when it's time?"

"I've got it" Nyssa stated

Leo watch as Will slung his arm around the shoulder of Andi and lead her back into camp, talking animatedly as he did, and he swore he could see a black tendril around the tips of her fingertips and under her feet.

"Don't even think about it" Nyssa warmed him when she saw where he was looking. "Her brothers would kill you, you don't match the criteria to be allowed to dater her"

"Criteria?" He queried

"They didn't want anyone dating their baby sister, so they set up a list of criteria someone has to meet before they even consider accepting the relationship"

"Doesn't she get a choice in it?"

"Andi loves her brothers too much too argue with them. She doesn't really care one way or another"

"So back to the tour then"

"Back to the tour"

…..

The campfire that night was just as full on as everything else that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. The plus side about being the only child of a specific god at camp had its benefits, namely that she did not need to sit with her cabin at the campfire.

"How you holding up?" Andi asked as she sat down next to Piper who looked shocked to the see her.

"It's a lot to take in. How about you?" Piper returned the question

"As good as ever. Sorry about how the extraction went, they aren't normally like that"

"How was yours?"

"I got into a car accident and saw my mother destroyed by the

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, she wasn't killed just taken to the Underworld, she's in Manhattan at the moment with her husband." Seeing the incredulous look, she got from the Cherokee teenager "That's not even the weirdest thing about my life"

"I guess this was a better extraction then"

"Yeah, I guess so. This place isn't too bad you know, gets a little taking used too"

"Why aren't you with your cabin?" Piper questioned realising that Andi had just sat near her and Rachel, not her family.

"What cabin? Neither of my idiot brothers are at camp at the moment so it's just me. Chiron stopped telling me to move by the end of my first summer here. I can cause as much trouble as the Hermes Cabin."

"You're more dangerous than you look aren't you?"

"Now that's my secret" Andi smirked as she turned her focus onto Chiron, Annabeth, Rachel and Jason who were saying how Jason was the Son of Jupiter/Zeus, the Great Prophecy had begun and that a new prophecy had been issued

 _Child of Lightening, beware the earth,_

 _The giants' revenge the seven shall birth_

 _The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

 _And death unleash, through Hera's rage._

As they were arguing about who should go Andi zoned out, she had no interest in helping Hera but something in the pit of her stomach made her feel that something else was going to happen. Jason and Leo had both agreed to go, and even Drew volunteered though Piper argued against it until she was claimed by Aphrodite, and given her blessing.

"Hail Piper McClean, daughter of Aphrodite"

An annoying voice in the back of her head raised the little green monster, three people had arrived at camp and were all aware of their godly parent was. She had to do countless quests and wait four years before her father even acknowledged that she was his child.

Disappearing from the campfire Andi needed to be alone for a little bit, she needed to get away from other demigods. She ended up in Cabin Three, where she stayed before she got claimed – Percy had managed to convince Mr. D. and Chiron to let his sister stay in his cabin for a while (he may have 'forgotten' to mention she was adopted in that speech). "I'm so mad at you for leaving me here alone Percy, you need to come back soon. Please come back."

…..

Chiron knew how bad everything was going to get, with Percy's missing and Jason's arrival it was clear. With Hera involved and the gods indisposed with this prophecy everything was getting completely out of hand.

"You doing alright Chiron?" Andi's voice called out, moving his attention to the young girl who had finally taking her calm mask off.

"I feel I should be asking that of you Andrea" the centaur asked as she leant against the frame of the doorway. "You haven't sense Percy's death yet, so you know he is still alive. You need to focus on that"

"I am focused on that. I'm focused on how I need to keep it together unless I accidentally lose control of my powers" she ranted, raking her fingers through her blonde hair, the mask hadn't been taken off it had started to crack. "There is no one at this camp who understands why I feel like this, why I can't scream and let it out, no one who understands it. Will and Annabeth understand emotionally what I feel but they don't get why … why I …"

"Why you have to keep your emotions under check" Chiron finished, as he watched her slide onto the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Under his gaze he saw the confident fifteen-year-old flash to the scared eleven-year-old who arrived at camp four years ago. "Is there no one you can talk to about this?"

"Most people lose their temper and they don't summon the dead Chiron. It doesn't help that Nico isn't here and all the Underworld static I'm feeling is just making it worse. I guess they were right"

"Right about what?"

"Children of Hades don't get to be happy. We don't belong anywhere, Hera was right, I shouldn't even exist"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Start of a Quest

Opening her eyes Andi realised she wasn't in Cabin Thirteen or Three, there was no driftwood or seashells and it didn't look like something out of a vampire movie.

"I see that you are awake now Andrea" Chiron's voice caught her attention, and the blonde knew where she had fallen asleep, the Big House. "After our talk you fell asleep against the wall, I felt that keeping you here would be better tonight"

"Thank you Chiron" the daughter of Hades responded, though a blush came across her cheeks when she realised that she admired, whether as her Latin teacher or the activities director, had seen her in such a state of weakness. "I'm sorry about last night"

"You have nothing to worry about. You have gone through more than most children your age has, with the additional burden of being a child of the Big Three. I would be more worried about you if something similar did not happen."

"Do you think finding Hera will bring Percy back?"

"I believe it is the first step in getting the answers we need to find him."

"I guess so" during their talk, Andi hadn't noticed Argus come until she turned around nearly colliding with him. "Give a girl a heart attack why don't you"

"I asked Argus to prepare a bag for you. I have something to ask of you Andrea" Chiron stated making the young demigod worried, "I wish for you to go on the quest as well."

"You're the one who has always mentioned that three is the number of people who need to go on a quest, Chiron. Why do you want to break that now?"

"Your father sent me a message" Six words, that was all it took for a chill to run down her spine. Hades didn't make contact if he could help it, Andi saw him if she needed to go to the Underworld on a quest or if she went to visit Nico, and the sad thing was that she had one of the better relationships with her Godly Parents compared to other demigods at Camp Half Blood. "He wants you to retrieve something of his that ended up here, from what I have been told its location coincides with where the quest will be going."

"What does he want me to pick up?"

"I'm afraid I'm not too sure, all he gave me was this" he handed her an image of a sphere with markings over it, just looking at the picture made her feel like she was being sucked into the darkest shadows "He says that you need to collect it as it can only be retrieved by one of his children"

"Lucky me" Putting the image in the pocket of her jeans and taking the backpack Argus had been holding out to her. "I guess I'll be seeing you around Chiron"

"Andrea, you are wanted at this camp. Never doubt that"

Before she could respond to the statement the conch horn blew, causing the centaur and the demigod to rush outside. As they drew closer to the source of the commotion, the sixty-foot bronze dragon that had terrorised the camp was standing on the green with Leo Valdez on its back.

….

"Don't kill me! It's cool! Don't shoot!" Leo yelled before he slid off the back of the metal beast. Everyone stared wide eyed at the son of Hephaestus who was covered in soot, grease, oil and was wearing a new tool belt. "People of Earth, I come in peace!"

"That thing is dangerous! Kill it now!" a member of the Ares cabin shouted,

"Stand down!" Jason order, and surprisingly was listened too by most of the people. While he, Annabeth, Nyssa, Chiron and Andi made their way through the crowd until they were in front of the giant dragon. Staring up in amazement, the son of Zeus/Jupiter couldn't believe his eyes at the sight in front of him "What have you done?"

"Found us a ride" Leo looked so proud, he reminded Andi of an excited puppy. "You said I could go on the quest if I got you a ride. Well, you got a class – A metallic flying bad boy. Festus can take us anywhere"

While Nyssa grilled her brother about the wings, Andi moved next to Annabeth and Jason. "Chiron says I'm going on this quest as well." Both blonde's spun around to look at her with wide eyes,

"Andi?" the daughter of Athena asked, having something like this dropped on her had become second nature given the personality of her boyfriend's little sister.

"Dad needs me to retrieve something, apparently its location coincides with wherever your quest is going to go. Got the all clear to come with, do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all" Jason didn't argue with her, in fact having someone who knew what to expect on a quest seemed beneficial, even if Andrea Jackson had a reputation for being a wild card around the camp. Seeing the tense smile on her face, it was clear that whatever she needed to retrieve wasn't good for her safety.

"Now am I on this quest or not?" Leo turned the attention back to him as he looked straight at Jason, who scratched the back of his head.

"You do know that in Latin 'Festus' means 'happy'? you want us to ride off to save the world on Happy the Dragon?"

"Please tell me that is the case" Andi laughed as she looked up at the dragon which flapped its wings. "Happy the Dragon makes everything seem less imminent death like"

"That's a yes bro!" Leo winked at the blonde female who just shook her head, before he turned his attention back to the son of Jupiter, "Now, um, I'd really suggest we get going, guys. I already picked up some supplies in the – um, in the woods. All these people with making Festus nervous"

"Making the sixty-foot fire breathing dragon nervous probably isn't the best thing is it?"

"But we haven't planned anything yet. We can't just –" Jason frowned

"Go" Annabeth interrupted, "Jason, you've only got three days until the solstice now, and you should never keep a nervous dragon waiting. This is certainly a good omen. Go!"

"You ready partner?" he turned to Piper who looked between him, Andi and the giant dragon.

"You bet."

"Stupid question?" Andi interjected as she got in front of Festus, realising how massive the dragon was the closer she got to it.

"I love those, ask away" Leo smirked at the blonde, while Jason and Piper came behind her.

"How does one get on to the dragon?"

…

Turns out getting on top of a giant bronze dragon was not the hardest thing to do, if you were able to climb Festus' limbs. Andi was grateful to Jason, who had tugged her behind him when they got on top of its back, when it took off she was glad for the fact that the gods had locked themselves on Olympus, it meant that Zeus couldn't blast her out of the sky for invading his domain.

"Cool. Right?" Leo grinned as he stirred Festus and they travelled towards Canada.

"What if we get spotted?" Piper asked looking worriedly at the ground below them.

"The Mist, stops mortal from noticing anything magical" Andi explained and looked around Jason to talk to the daughter of Aphrodite.

"They're probably seeing a small plane" Jason told his fake – memory – girlfriend

"Are you sure?"

"No"

"The mist is powerful Piper" the daughter of Hades clarified "It'll cover us, it could cover a Titan and make mortals think it was only a powerful storm." The part she didn't say was that it gave them false memories about Jason being your boyfriend and best friend, though they picked up on what was left unsaid.

"We're making good time. Probably be there by tonight" Jason kept a hold of the photo in his hand, not aware that his two female companions had noticed it, and were both affected by it. For Piper it was curiosity and a hit of jealously she felt. For Andi however it was wondering how he knew Thalia, she had a sort of friendship/rivalry with the daughter of Zeus before she became a Hunter of Artemis.

"Where are we going to?" Piper asked, she needed to get her mind off of the picture.

"To find the god of the North Wind and chase some storm spirits" Jason told them,

….

Being the daughter of the God of the Underworld meant that Andrea was most comfortable with both feet on the ground. It also didn't help that the large bulk of her powers were useless unless she was connected to the earth, given the nature of how they were travelling and the threats they faced she was nervous. As they travel Jason explained their plan and Andi was only half listening, she kept trying to ignore the memories from all the other quests she been on at bay, retrieving Bianca and Nico from Westover Hall, going into the labyrinth, the battle against Kronos, and the most prominent was when she first saw the bronze dragon with Beckendorf and Silena during capture the flag a year ago.

"Is everything alright?" Jason had asked her after her prolonged silence, while they were talking she had not said a word and he couldn't be sure that she had been listening to them.

"Just got a lot on my mind" the blonde female answered as she stared at the clouds, her fingers curling around the back of his shirt.

"Not fond of flying?"

"I'm in your father's domain, I half expect to be blasted out of the sky"

"I doubt that he would blast you out of the sky"

"Wouldn't be the first time"

"Are you serious?"

"Story for another time Sparky"

Instead of snapping at her Jason understood what she was feeling, she had to come with them on a quest to retrieve something for her father on top of trying to find Percy, in a domain she wasn't comfortable in while barely sleeping the night before. "Rest for a little bit Andi, I'll wake you when we get to Boreas" The daughter of Hades didn't respond but she fell asleep shortly after he spoke to her, Piper had convinced Leo to sleep as well.

"They'll be ok won't they?" the daughter of Aphrodite asked as she looked between the two sleeping teenagers.

"I think so, probably just need to rest before we get into more dangerous situations."

"I really hope so" Piper gravely murmured, burying the misplaced jealousy she felt for the female blonde who had fallen asleep against Jason's back.

…..

 **Authors Note:** Andi and Leo aren't going to end up together for a while, their relationship is going to progress slowly. Proper Andi/Leo interactions next chapter

Hope you enjoy the chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Detroit Chaos

' _italics_ ' means only one person can understand what is being said (Andi or Leo in this chapter)

…

While Jason had originally been glad that Andi had come on the quest with them, he had begun to wonder why she seemed to just follow their lead and not get actively involved. When they met Boreas she had stayed with Leo, and from what Leo had mention she had not spoken a word to him just sat on the ground and meditated. When they flew off on Festus, she had been scribbling down notes in a tattered leather bound book, he had to wonder how she was able to do that with the winds and movement.

"Andrea" Jason spoke as he looked at the blonde while Piper slept and Leo steered Festus. "What's going on with you?"

"Excuse me?" the blonde snapped as she closed the book and shoved it into her pack.

"You seem distant and distracted"

"Because you know me so well. In case you have forgotten I have my own reason for being here, I'm not here to save Hera just retrieve something of my dad's"

"Will you help us if it comes down to it?" Jason asked the one question that had been on his mind ever since he met her.

"I don't know. I can't tell you what will happen in the future" while her answer had not been the most comforting thing to hear, the son of Jupiter had to admire her honesty. Before he had a chance to say anything back to her, Festus lurched sideways as if he hit a wall sending all his passengers free falling through the sky.

Jason was able to get to Piper and Leo easily however Andi was a different story, the blonde had been thrown further across the sky and falling below them.

"ANDI!" Piper had shouted when she saw the blonde who looked way calmer than she should. The Cherokee girl watched as she brought her thumb and index finger to her lips, a sharp whistle rang through the air. "Jason! We need Andi!"

"ANDI! HOLD ON!" Jason shouted, he knew he had to catch her but he was having enough trouble keep himself, Piper and Leo up.

"I'LL BE FINE! SEE YOU ON THE GROUND!" Andi had shouted before she whistled again, this time it rang louder. The way she spoke and how calm she appeared gave Jason the confidence to focus on keeping both safe even when he lost sight of her and they went through the roof of the warehouse.

…

When Andi was young she learnt very quickly that animals didn't like her, if she got to close they would either run away or start growling at her. It got worse when she was at Camp Half Blood, on her second week Chiron had to cancel her Pegasi flying lessons because they hated her presence that much and had nearly been killed when she was thrown off mid-air. Blackjack had let her ride him and that involved bribery with doughnuts and pushing from Percy.

Flying on the back of Festus had been terrifying for her, being airborne meant she was cut off from the earth, the main channel for her powers. When they fell of the back of the dragon it was easy to tell that Jason was having a hard time keeping Leo and Piper from crashing into the ground, so Andi made a decision to make it down on her own. As she whistled she knew who was coming to save her, the one Pegasus that let her ride them without a fuss, Duke.

' _Mistress'_ Duke's voice could be heard from below and Andi grinned, Duke had found her during her third year at the camp.

"Duke!" she called out as she looked down seeing the white blur below her. Landing on top of the Pegasus, "Hey boy, thanks for the save"

' _You are welcome Mistress, I would never let any form befall you. After all you created me_.' As Duke spoke to her, Andi brushed the smooth surface of the bone's he was made out of. ' _Me and Milady owe you our lives'_

"You do not owe me anything Duke. Can you find where the others landed?"

' _Of course I can Mistress, I shall find your demigod companions. However, I do not …_ '

"You don't like carrying more than one person"

' _That is incorrect, I do not like to carry anyone other than you_ '

"You are too good to me." As they got closer to the ground Andi saw a large warehouse with a hole in the roof. "Duke"

' _I see Mistress. I shall take you down there now_ '

…

While Leo and Jason tried to help Piper, the Cherokee girl looked around noticing that there was a demigod missing. "Where's Andi?"

"We haven't seen her" Jason stated as he knelt down next to the daughter of Aphrodite and he felt bad about that, Andi said she would be fine but that did nothing to appease his guilt.

"We have to find her. If she hit the ground..."

"Glad you guys have faith in me" Andi's voice spoke from above them, three sets of eyes looked up to see the blonde sitting on top of a Pegasus, though the Pegasus wasn't like the ones at Camp Half Blood, this one was made entirely out of bones. When she got closer to the ground she slipped of the creature and stood near them. "Thank you Duke, will you hang around?"

' _I am going to continue searching for your brother Percy, I promise though Mistress should you need me, all you need to do is whistle_ '

"Good luck boy. I'll try and avoid free falling next time. Farewell my friend" As Andi said good bye to her Pegasus she realised she was getting weird looks from the three demigods around her. "What?"

"You survived" Piper grinned, giving her a momentary relief from the pain.

"Course I did, I said I would" kneeling down next to the brunette and looked at her foot to check the damage. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Not too bad after the Ambrosia."

"What was that?" Jason asked, as he pointed in the direction that her ride had flown off in. "That wasn't a normal Pegasus"

"That's Duke. He's my Pegasus"

"So you speak horse?" Leo questioned and Andi couldn't tell whether or not he was teasing her or being serious.

"No, Percy does. I can understand anything I create though."

"I see"

"Where's Festus?" the blonde asked, she remembered seeing a fire explosion but wasn't sure where the bronze dragon was.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to go find him."

"And where are we?"

"Closed car plant" Leo said "I'm guessing we crash landed in Detroit"

"How far is that from Chicago?" Piper queried.

"Maybe three-fourths of the way from Quebec? The thing is without the dragon we're stuck travelling overland." Jason explained as he handed the canteen to Piper.

"No way it isn't safe" Leo stated.

"He's right. Besides, I don't know if I can walk. And four people – Jason, you can't fly that many across country by yourself"

"No way. What about Duke? Can he carry us?"

"I'd love to say yes, but Duke doesn't like anyone other than me. I had to bribe him to get him to carry either of my brothers. He's kind of peculiar about who he lets ride him. I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you can't control who he lets ride him. Leo, are you sure the dragon didn't malfunction? I mean Festus is old, and -"

"and I might not have repaired him right?" Leo sounded offended by the accusation as he shot a look at their 'leader'

"I didn't say that. Its just – maybe you could fix it"

"I don't know. I'd have to find where he landed, if he's even in one piece."

"It's my fault" Piper blurted out, causing all attention to focus on her. Reaching out and taking a hold of her hand, Andi spoke softly trying to calm her down.

"Piper it was a freak accident, you can't blame yourself. Nothing you could have done would change the outcome. If you blame yourself for every little thing that doesn't go according to plan the doubt and guilt will kill you before the monsters do."

"You were asleep when Festus conked out Piper" Jason said gently "It couldn't have been your fault"

"Yeah, you're just shaken up. You're in pain, just rest" Leo added before he stood up. "Look, um, Jason, why don't you stay with her, bro? I'll scout around for Festus. I think he fell outside the warehouse somewhere. If I can find him, maybe I can figure out what happened and fix him."

"It's too dangerous. You shouldn't go by yourself"

"Ah, I've got duct tape and breath mints. I'll be fine. You guys just don't run off without me"

"Wait up" Andi called as she stood up, deciding to give Jason and Piper some space. "Jason's right, going somewhere on our own isn't safe."

….

"Any idea where Festus could have fallen?" Andi asked when they got outside, drawing his attention to the blonde. For the first time since they met he got a decent look at her, at the Forges at Camp Half Blood he was more focused on all of the equipment and taking in being a demigod that she hadn't focused on her physically. Now she was standing in front of him with another skeletal monster in her arms, this time it was a small dog? No a cat, with wings.

"If I had to guess? Probably over that way." He pointed in the opposite direction from where they had fallen, "We've got a lot of ground to cover though"

"Milady? Can you search for the bronze dragon for us?" the way she spoke to the creature reminded him of the way one spoke to a small child or a pet. He watched in awe at the winged cat skeleton flew into the air and went the direction Leo had pointed. Tearing his gaze back from the creature to its owner, he could see why she fit in so well with Jason and Piper. The way Andi held herself gave off a sense of confidence and elegance, with either a teasing grin or a warm smile on her face it was easy to see how people seemed to let their guard down around her. He had heard from his siblings that if he ever had to spar with her not to underestimate her skills, just because she was small, heck, she was a couple inches shorter than him, didn't mean she was weak. The only thing that unnerved him about her was her eyes, the iris' were black, not a dark brown, jet black, they seemed to draw you in just like a black hole and stare straight through you.

"So the skeleton creatures listen to you?" Leo questioned while they waited for the cat to come back.

"Most of the time yes. Milady's mostly part cat so she has a mind of her own however Duke listens to everything apart from letting people on him"

"Where do they come from?"

"The Underworld"

"Seriously! They're dead?!" before he even finished that sentence he knew that it was a dumb thing to say, obviously Duke and Milady were dead, they were skeletons.

"Where else would I get bones from?"

"Sorry, I just didn't expect skeleton flying cats and pegusi to be a thing"

"It's alright. Percy completely flipped when he first saw Milady." Seeing the smile on her face as she recalled the memory made Leo that she hadn't really opened up about herself, not that he could blame her, they barely knew each other and were under a great deal of pressure.

"How long have you had her for?"

"About…seven years? I accidentally animated her when I was eight"

"You animated them? Is that your power?"

"One of them" Andi smirked as she kept her eye on the sky as she looked for her companion "It's not my strongest suit, but I manage alright."

"I guess so"

' _I found him!_ ' Milady's voice purred when she appeared above them, though Andi knew that Leo couldn't hear anything and she was about to look like a crazy person in front of him.

"Where about?"

' _By the ugly toilets_ '

"Seriously? I'm glad I'm not the one fixing the dragon then" seeing the puzzled look she was getting from Leo, her attention focused on him "Milady found Festus. Come on"

As they ran after Milady towards Festus, Andi tried to keep calm but she could feel the same energy as when she first got her quest. The same cold shiver ran down her spine. When they stopped in front of Festus, Leo understood what she meant about not being the one to fix the dragon, Festus had crash landed in a row of Porta-potties.

"Have fun" the blonde smiled innocently as she looked at the curly haired male, who just shook his head and climbed on top of the dragon's body. "Be careful, I'm not catching you if you fall"

"I got it" Leo muttered as he looked over the body of the dragon. She knew he was working on fixing their ride so she didn't want to distract him, and from hanging out in the forges she knew from experience that startling a child of Hephaestus when they were working was dangerous. Sitting a little way away from the leaking Porta-potties Andi sat on the ground and felt a sense of feeling going through her body, a feeling that she had always had when she was connected to the earth, a feeling of strength and protection.

As she stayed sat down, she crossed her legs and focused on the earth and shadows around her. The image of the shadow orb fresh in her mind as she tried to focus on the shadows inside the orb, ever since she became aware of her errand for her father a connection could be felt with the shadows in it, and that terrified her.

With her focus on the orb she caught an image of a mountain and the sky, which made her uneasy. Something of her father being in Zeus' domain was not a good sign, it made it clear why she was sent with Leo, Jason and Piper, she needed help while in sky.

" _Now you weren't supposed to be here daughter of Hades_ " a female voice spoke in Andrea's head, causing her black eyes to snap open and look around the source. The source ended up being the silhouette of a woman standing in front of her made out of earth. " _Though you do not pose much of a threat to my plans"_

"Who are you?" Andi scrambled to her feet, her celestial bronze dagger aimed at the female.

" _Nothing for you to worry about child. You could help me, a child always in the shadows of her brothers."_

"Not interested. I love my brothers; I'd never betray them"

" _Foolish child. I am offering you power that you could dream of in a new world_ "

"Still not interested" As the woman spoke Andrea had tightened her hold on the dagger,

" _I should have known, that is your greatest weakness isn't child. A child of the Big Three with such tremendous power which is only outweighed by her reluctance to fight with it. How many lives could you have saved if you weren't so afraid of what you are capable?"_ In a split second of anger, her knife flew through the air and went straight to the figure who dissipated back into the asphalt.

Being dazed by the situation she hadn't noticed the figure behind her until she was knocked unconscious.

….

After his conversation with Gaea, Leo was in a bad mood, especially when he realised that Piper and Jason were in danger. Getting off of Festus, he called for Andi trying to find the blonde before he rushed off. When he got to where her she had been, he noticed Milady playing with a celestial bronze dagger. Picking up the dagger and pocketed it, he looked at the cat and came to a realisation when he looked around his surroundings. "Andi's in danger isn't she?" the look he got from Milady pretty much said 'obviously you moron'.

' _Walk away now'_ the voice told him.

"Not likely" he snarled rushing to where and rescue his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Leo to the Rescue

"Leo! Help!"

"Please help us Leo"

"Leo?"

"Save us, Leo"

When he was inside the building he could hear Piper and Andi calling out to him, though he doubted the legitimacy of what he heard. Piper had broken her foot in the fall and Andi was not someone who begged to be save. She had just fallen out of the sky and told Jason, the only person who could save her from the fall, that she could save herself.

He quietly moved around the car plant, looking around and saw three cyclops holding the demigod's hostage. Leo had built a remote in order to help take control of the machinery around the room which he used to kill Torque and Sump. The biggest challenge was Ma Gasket, who had thrown a handful of red hot coals at him before throwing Kerosene on top of it, causing a giant flame to erupt over him

"NO!" Piper had shouted

"LEO!" Andi called out, neither of them could believe what had just happened. When the fire died down Leo was standing there unharmed from the flames.

"You live? What are you?" Ma Gasket shrieked in disbelief.

"The son of Hephaestus, and I warned you I'd destroy you with fire" Leo said, before he pointed finger in the air towards the metal chain suspending an engine block above the cyclops head and shooting out a blast of white hot fire.

"An impressive try, son of Hephaestus. It's been many centuries since I saw a fire user. You'll make a tasty appetiser"

"I don't think so" falling from the chain was the engine block, which crushed Ma Gasket into a pile of dust. "Not immune to engines, huh? Boo-yah"

Piper and Andi looked impressed before he fell to his knees, and the blonde recognised what had caused that, overexertion. The daughter of Aphrodite called out to him "Leo! Are you all right? Can you move?"

"Give me a second and I will get you guys down"

…

Once the three had been taken down from the change Andi had flung her arms around the Hispanic teen, while Piper gave Jason some nectar. Having not expected her response Leo stumbled back a few steps and tentatively wrapped his arms around her, returning her embrace.

"Sorry Andi" He whispered, "I should have paid more attention to you"

"No. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings" Andi whispered back as her hold tightened on him. She may not have been the one actually begging for his assistance but that didn't mean she was not afraid in that situation.

"Jason's okay" Piper brought their attention back to her, ending the embrace she turned around and focused on the daughter of Aphrodite and son of Jupiter, though the brunette noticed that Andi still had her arm around Leo. "How did you – the fire – have you always…?"

"Always." Leo answered looking away from the two females "I'm a freaking menace. Sorry, I should've told you guys sooner but –"

"Sorry?" Piper punched him and Andi had pinched his arm at the comment. "That was amazing, Valdez! You saved our lives. What are you sorry about?"

"Guys we need to go" Andi interrupted the moment when she saw that the cyclops were already starting to reform. "That shouldn't be possible"

"What shouldn't?"

"The monsters shouldn't be reforming this fast. We need to get out of here. NOW!"

"What about Jason?" Piper asked, it wouldn't be possible for her to get the unconscious blonde back to Festus.

"I'll help. Leo is Festus good to go?"

"Definitely. How are you getting him to Festus?" Leo looked confused at what the blonde who had linked her arm with his.

"Same way I survived the fall and found the dragon." Raising her arm, a small fissure opened in the ground, causing two skeletons to climb out of the ground and go over to the unconscious demigod. Each linked their arms under Jason's and started to carry him off. "That should save us some time, come on Piper let's get out of here before they come back to life"

"Let's go then" Linking her arm around Piper's shoulder to help support the injured girl get away from the abandoned mechanics shop.

When they got back to Festus the skeletons placed Jason onto the back of the dragon. Leo sat in the front, helping Andi get behind him and Piper sat behind the son of Jupiter so he didn't fall off when he woke up. As they took off she wrapped her arm around his waist, and Leo was glad that Andi couldn't see his face which had a pink tinge to it.

"Thank you for rescuing us" she thanked him, resting her head between his shoulder blades feeling a sense of calm from his presence, a calm she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Y-you're welcome" he responded. Keeping his focus on flying and not on the attractive demigod who had wrapped her arms around him.

Piper couldn't deny the smile that came onto her face when she saw how Andi had curled into Leo's back. Especially when she knew how badly the blonde had been shaken up by what happened with the cyclops, even if she didn't let it show.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Sewers and Shopping

When they got to Chicago the four of them made their way to the drain that led into the sewers. Andi climbed down ahead of them, having the least issue with tight spaces and darkness than the other three.

"Are all sewers this clean?" Piper asked when they were all inside

"No" Andi and Leo answered at the same time before sharing a look.

"How do you know -?" Jason frowned.

"Quests"

"I've run away six times. I've slept in some weird places, okay? Now, which way do we go?"

"That way" Jason pointed south after he listened.

"How can you be sure?" Piper questioned

"There's a draught blowing south. Maybe the venti went with the flow" the three demigods who weren't as in tune with the air didn't say anything and followed his lead. Their plan to keep going was slowed down when Piper's ankle started to hurt.

"Stupid ankle" she muttered as she stumbled and was caught by Jason.

"Let's rest. We could all use it" Jason went into leader mode. "we've been going nonstop for over a day. Leo can you pull any food out of that tool belt apart from breath mints."

"Thought you'd never ask. Chief Leo is on it" Leo went to work digging through his pack and the tool belt.

"While we're down here I'm going to try and get a lock on my orb" Andi stated as she sat down on the ledge a little way away from Piper and Jason who were having a moment.

Having been to the Underworld on several occasions she knew that how the shadows from there felt different compared to normal ones. If the orb contained Underworld shadows, that meant that it would be easier to locate, though harder to contain. Sitting cross legged and calming her breathing until it appeared that she was meditating. The more focus she had on the Stygian Shadows the harder it became for her to keep her thoughts straight. The stronger the pull, the less focused her mind became, an image came into her mind from when she was younger.

 _Age: Six_

 _Andi and Percy didn't have a lot of things growing up. They didn't go on big family trips or gets heaps of presents, but they did have each other and Sally. So in order to give her children 'special' days, Sally would take them to the park where they could play for as long as they liked, and for two children with ADHD that was something they loved. Currently Percy was playing tag with one of the other boys, while Andi was playing in the sandpits._

 _Her dark eyes focused on a large dog in the bushes once she looked up. Standing up she wandered over to where the animal was_

" _Nice Doggy" she whispered as she looked up at the dog which looked as big as a bear from the zoo. Reaching out her hand touched its head causing the dog to drop to the ground._

" _So you are his child" a female voice spoke causing Andi to spin around so she was looking at a pretty woman with jet black hair. "I should have known"_

" _Who, who are you?" the child stuttered taking several steps back._

" _Family I suppose. You are my husband's spawn after all" seeing the confused tilt of the blonde's head, she reworded what she said. "You're the one he broke the vow to have."_

 _While the presence of the woman was both terrifying and calming, Andi's attention focused on a small object on the ground. The thing that the giant dog had been playing with, a small glass ball filled with a black smoke like substance. Kneeling down she picked it up and held it in her hands before standing up._

" _You can hold it?" the woman looked shocked at that before she knelt down to the child's height, "Do you feel funny?"_

" _No. It feels … magical" Andi answered honestly, when she picked it up she felt a sense of power she had never felt before, that she would be protected by what was inside the sphere._

" _Because it is, now when you are bigger you can have this back. Not many people can hold this without getting hurt"_

" _Will the Doggy be alright?"_

" _Hellhounds are immune to this type of … magic. Now, when you grow up, this will save your life child"_

 _Still not completely sure she understood what was happening, the demigod placed the orb in the woman's hand, though it didn't touch her skin, it floated a little bit above it. Seeing the magic that the raven haired woman could do, she asked once again "Who are you?"_

" _My name is Persephone. I will see you again child, when you are older."_

" _ANDI! ANDI! ANDREA!" the child heard her mother calling for her and rushed over to Sally Jackson who looked frantic. When the woman saw her daughter, she dropped down on her knees and wrapped her arms around the blonde child "Andi! Don't you do that ever again! Do you understand?"_

" _I understand. I'm sorry mama" Andi whispered as she hugged her mother, returning the embrace as Sally lifted her up._

" _Just don't do that again sweetheart. Come on we're going to go home. PERCY!"_

 _As she was taken out of the park she saw the silhouette of the woman in the trees standing next to the dog/hellhound as Persephone had called it. when she saw them she waved and could have sworn that they disappeared into shadows coming from the canine. Looking down at her hands, she could still feel the tingling sensation from where she had held the orb._

… _.._

"Easy" Piper's voice broke her train of thought, causing the blonde to blink several times and look up at the group surrounding her, all gazing at her with worried eyes. "You okay?"

"What happened?"

"You were pretty out of it for a while. Then you just slumped over, you were lucky Jason caught you before you hit the ground"

"I'm fine. Thank you" Andi said as she kept her balance. "Sorry for freaking you out"

"What happened?"

"I focused on the shadows in the orb, I thought if I focused on that I could get a clearer picture than the one I got in Detroit."

"You find what you are looking for?" Jason asked as he removed his hands from her arms.

"Yeah. I know why I was sent with you guys as well, apparently its near wherever Aeolus is. In Detroit I saw mountains, the sky. At first I thought Zeus but I realised that the mountain wasn't connected to the earth, it was floating."

"Guess that explains that"

"So is this going to be a thing?" Leo spoke up with a teasing smile on his face, though his next sentence revealed how worried he was "Because we are going to need warning if that's the case. You fall while on Festus before Jason or Duke catch you and no more Andi."

"I don't plan on it happening again, it only happened because I was focusing on the orb. I have a lead now and until I see how that pans out, I'm not game to try it again." The daughter of Hades answered before her gaze fell on the plates.

"Good. Now Chef Leo's Taco Garage is fixing you up!" Seeing where Andi was looking, he handed out the plates so that they could eat. "And, by the way, it's tofu, not beef, beauty queen, so don't freak. Just dig in."

….

After Piper had finished eating she fell asleep on Jason's lap, while Leo, Jason and Andi stayed awake.

"Leo… about the fire stuff you can do … is it true?" Jason asked, asking a question that had been on his mind since Detroit.

"Yeah, well" Leo opened his palm as a small flame flickered across his skin, peering over Andi stared at the fire. It was hard to believe something so beautiful could be so deadly.

"That's so cool. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't want to look like a freak."

"I have lightening and wind powers. Piper can turn beautiful and charm people into giving her BMW's. Andi …"

"Andi summons the dead" she added in bluntly as she rested her head on Leo's shoulder.

"You're no more than a freak than we are. And, hey, maybe you can fly too. Like jump off a building and yell 'Flame on!'"

"If I did that, you would see a flaming kid falling to his death and what I would be yelling something a little stronger than 'Flame On'."

"Can I ask you something Andi?" Jason turned his attention back to the blonde who was starting to lull herself to sleep.

"Depends on the question" she sleepily muttered, the heat from Leo was making her tired.

"How can a daughter of Nept - Poseidon summon the dead?"

"I'm not a child of Poseidon. My father's Hades"

"But isn't Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon?"

"He is, I'm adopted. Daughter of Hades. Sleep now?"

"Sleep now" Leo told her as she curled into his side. Looking Jason straight in the eyes he added one more sentence, "Not a word, or I bring up Beauty Queen using your lap as a pillow."

….

Jason had given the others a chance to sleep before they continued looking through the sewers until they came to an elevator which led them inside a shopping centre, where they met the Princess of Colchis.

Piper had been the only one not affected by the spell the princess had on them, though Andi had disappeared shortly after arrival having chased after Milady. The longer they spent in the shop, the deeper Jason and Leo were falling under the spell of Medea and started to fight each other.

Trying to stop the boys from fighting with logic was not something that was working, as Piper tried they kept ignoring her. Behind each boy a skeleton appeared and wrapped bones arms around them, pinning their arms to their sides, in a desperate attempt to at least stall the fighting.

"Andi!" the Cherokee girl grinned when the blonde appeared off to the side.

"Sorry I took so long, Milady found her way inside a couple of ancient torture devices. Took a while to get her out without destroying her completely." The daughter of hades smirked, which quickly fell when she saw Jason and Leo breaking free of the skeletons hold.

"Don't fight each other. Fight her!" Piper shouted, putting all her charm speaking ability into that one command. It ended up with both boys looking dazed around the room, a clear sign that it had worked.

"Leo was I about to stab you?" Jason looked down at his sword and to his best friend.

"That question is asked more often that one would think is safe, as is the ever popular 'were you try and stab me?'" Andi commented as she sent her two skeletons back to the Underworld with a quick 'thanks for your help'

"Something about my mother …?" Leo frowned before he turned to Medea. "You … you're working for Dirt Woman. You sent her to the machine shop. Lady, I've got a three-pound hammer with your name on it."

"Bah! I'll simple collect payment another way" Medea sneered, while Jason tried to slash him with his sword. Only for her to dissolve and reappear at the bottom of the escalator. "You're slow, hero! Take your frustrations out on my pets!"

When Medea's dragons came out and attacked them, Jason and Andi tried to fight them, while Leo used the safety whistle to summon Festus. Before long the stained glass window shattered, revealing the massive bronze dragon who came down. This provided enough of a distraction for the son of Hephaestus to close the sun dials and lock the dragons up.

Climbing onto the back of the dragon's the three knew they had to get out of there fast. Festus grabbed the cages containing the storm spirit and the satyr, before flying a higher where Leo and Jason caught Piper as she jumped towards them and away from Medea.

"You okay Piper?" Andi asked once the girl was completely on the back of the dragon as it flew away from their current location.

"I'm fine" she answered giving a weak smile to the blonde, while Leo took them to safety as he steered Festus. Neither boy was saying much, both were trying to process what had happened in the store, how easily they had been brainwashed to fight against each other by Medea.

 **Author Notes: New Chapter is up. At the moment I am trying to find the balance between canon and fiction, as well as Andi's role in the story as not being one of the seven.**

 **Some scenes will be either skipped over or done quick (like the shop/Medea scene) unless I feel they add something to the story.**

 **Also a huge thanks to PyscheCastle for giving Andi/Leo a name … 'Landi' which I think is adorable**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Hunter Interlude

Jason knew that Andi was a wildcard on this quest, her focus was split between Percy and the orb she needed to retrieve. Her distrust of Hera also made him doubt that she would help if push came to shove. Though he hoped that she would keep helping them even once the orb was retrieved.

She had handled everything that had come her way with a smile, sarcastic comment or both. Falling out of the sky from Festus the second time? She claimed that now she could cross skydiving off her bucket list. Her response to Leo's devastation at the dragon's destruction was to go up the teen and silently hug him. With Lit and King Midas, she offered a sweet smile to the royals a split second before trying to stab them with her dagger, before being turned to gold. The words she had spoken after being dunked in the lake to return her too normal couldn't be repeated, without Jason threatening to wash her mouth out with soap. In the battle against Lycaon Andi had summonsed skeletons to keep space between them and the wolves, especially focusing on keeping the injured Piper safe.

It was when the Hunter's made their appearance, that he got a clearer image of who the blonde really was. He watched how easily she fell into conversation with Thalia, how she teased Phoebe, how worried his sister was about her. For their entire journey he hadn't been able to get a clear read on her, now he could see that she was just a teenager girl who was trying to stay afloat in a world where she was in constant danger.

He kind of wanted her to stay with him and Leo while he talked to Thalia, but from what he had gathered, Andi needed to be checked out as well. Something about overuse of her powers and reopening wounds from Manhattan so she had gone with Piper and Coach Hedge to see the Hunter's healer, Phoebe.

…..

"Any new injuries I should be aware of Andi?" Phoebe asked the blonde once she finished fixing up Piper's ankle.

"Nope. Made it through falling out of the sky and a few fights without getting hurt." Andi smirked as she sat next to her friend.

"Any old injuries causing you grief?"

"No."

"Old injuries?" Piper chimed in looking curiously at the daughter of Hades who had brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms them.

"Occupational hazard. Lots of monsters that want to kill us."

"Have you been badly injured before?"

"She has." Phoebe spoke up, giving the blonde a sharp look. "I need to check some of them Andi. I heard that you stopped visiting your doctor friend to check on some of them from Thalia, if you are going to fight you need to be checked out."

"Fine." Grudgingly the demigod unbuttoned the black shirt she was wearing and slid it off her body, giving the two females a clear view of the scars that littered her back, arms and torso. Phoebe didn't say anything as she checked over her sort-of-friend, while Piper muttered 'Oh Gods'

"Are they all from monsters?" Piper brought up, as she tried to tear her gaze from the injuries painted Andi's pale skin.

"In one form or another." The way she said that one statement made the Cherokee girl realise that there was a lot more to the girl than it seemed. "Piper, you can't tell anyone about what you've seen on my body."

"I won't, Andi who hurt you?"

"My stepfather was a lousy drunk, Phoebe and Will are the only ones who know which wounds aren't from fighting monsters. I really want to keep it that way, so you need to keep it a secret Piper. Please. No one else can know. Not Jason, not Leo, not Coach, not Thalia, not Annabeth and when they get back to camp, definitely not my brothers. Promise me Piper"

"I promise Andi. I won't tell anyone"

"Thank you"

"You're fine. Just stop doing reckless things Andrea. I am completely serious or I will shoot you" Phoebe threatened as the blonde slid her shirt back onto her body and redone her buttons, earning a chuckle from the two demigods.

…..

While neither of the boys had known what they girls had spoken about, they could both tell that it had a positive effect on their relationship, as did travelling along a non-corporal bridge with the threat of death if they fell.

Waiting for the boys to come across the bridge was nerve wracking for the two females and satyr, they had made it safely across but were worried about their friends. When the bridge started to disintegrate and the two demigods were climbing up the edge, using Jason's winds to stop them from falling to their deaths.

"Oh Gods. Are you two alright?" Andi asked after they were pulled up onto solid ground, wrapping her arm around Leo who was still slightly smoking.

"What happened? Leo, why are your clothes smoking?" Piper demanded when she saw the two, trying to keep the smirk of her face when she noticed how cute the blonde looked with her arm around Leo's shoulders.

"I got a little heated," he gasped before turning to Jason "Sorry, Jason. Honest. I didn't –"

"It's all right" Jason said, before turning his attention to the next stage of their quest. "We've got less than twenty – four hours to rescue a goddess and Piper's dad. Let's go see the king of the winds."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Aeolus, Free Falls and California

Aeolus was not what any of them expected. While they had no solid ideas what to think but what they got was nothing any of them could have foresaw. Mad weather presenter didn't seem to cover it, but that was the easiest way Andi could describe him. His _eccentricity_ , if one could call it that, ended up making her even more aware of how far from the ground she was, how cut off from her powers she was.

As diplomacy was not something she was well versed in, Jason and Piper took over that area, something Andi was pleased with, she'd probably start a war with the god of the Winds.

"We just want information. We hear you know everything" Piper calmly spoke, but her shaking hand made it clear that she wasn't as calm as she tried to appear as.

"Well … that's true, of course. For instance, I know that _this_ business here. This harebrained scheme of Juno's to bring you all together is likely to end in bloodshed. As for you, Piper McLean, I know your father is in serious trouble." A scrap of paper flew into his hand which he handed to said female.

"This – this is from his wallet"

"Yes. All things lost in the wind eventually come to me. The photo blew away when Earthborn captured him."

"The what?"

"Now, _you_ , daughter of Hades. This is for you" Aeolus flicked his wrist and the same sphere that had plagued her mind since she had been informed of her quest, came flying towards her causing the blonde to instinctively catch it. "You are at a crossroads in your life. Your choices will affect you too your very core, so choose wisely"

As she held onto the orb in her hands Andi could feel the same sense of power she did when she was younger. When she was little she thought that it was a magical feeling, now it felt darker and stronger, however the same protective aura it gave off was the same as before.

"ANDI!" Jason shouted, causing the female blonde to physically flinch and turn her attention to the son of Jupiter, who had a panicked look on his face. It was then that she had realised that she had been sucked into the shadows of the orbs again, going back into her trance like state, similar to when she meditated.

Her focus came back to her just as the floor beneath them was destroyed. As they fell, they heard Aeolus shout "Mellie, you are so fired!"

"Quick. Son of Zeus, do you have any power over the air?" Mellie shouted as they fell. Not much was remembered after that, just free falling, the aura protecting them and being slammed by a strong gust of wind.

…

"Mother!" Piper shouted, causing the other four demigods to jolt up. Jason hit his knee on the table, Coach threatened to fight someone, Leo grabbed the table to stop from 'falling' and Andi nearly fell off the side of her chair.

"Piper! Warning!" Andi scolded before her gaze fell on her new outfit, a black short sleeved dress under a pastel pink cardigan with black floral design, black boots and white skull printed leggings. "What the actual Hades?!"

"You look nice?" Jason suggested, the blonde did not seem to appreciate her new appearance as she hastily undone the hairstyle that had been given to her.

"Shut up Jason" Her voice was shaky as she raked her fingers through her hair, undoing the milkmaid braid and smoothing her platinum blonde locks down before tying it into a messy bun.

"Waitress! Six expressos and whatever these guys want" Hedge called when he saw the wad of cash in Piper's pocket. "Put it on the girl's tab"

As they sat at the table eating chocolate chip scones and drinking coffee – Piper and Jason weren't sure whether Leo needed any caffeine but didn't say that out loud – it could have been a nice moment, if not for the fact that Piper's dad was about to be giant food and the topic for their conversation was Gaia and Kronos.

"So how are we going to get up there?" Jason asked, they were restricted by their timeframe and doubted climbing a mountain was safe with Gaia starting to rise.

"I've got a way" Andi sighed, she knew this was risky but her hope that it worked out, "Stand in a circle and hold hands"

"This isn't time for trust exercises or praying Andi" Leo commented but followed the daughter of Hades instruction as he held onto her hand as well as Coach Hedges.

"What are you planning cupcake?" Hedge looked disinterested in what she was planning,

"Quickest way to the mountain" taking a deep breath the fair haired teen focused on where they needed to go, feeling the comforting tug inside her before they dissipated into the shadows.

…

In hindsight shadow travelling up a mountain where a giant was, was not the smartest plan she ever had. Also taking four additional passengers with her, made her slightly disorientated. It also messed with how they felt, Leo and Piper looked like they wanted to throw up and Jason was breathing heavily as he leant against the mountainside.

"What was that?!" Piper shouted once she stopped feeling nauseous.

"Shadow travel" Andi shrugged, having been used to this being people's response to travelling with her. "One of my talents"

"Warn us next time, okay?"

"Like you'd believe we were getting onto the mountain by travelling through the darkness of shadows."

…

"You didn't have to come with us, you do know that don't you?" Jason told Andi as she repeatedly tossed her orb in the air before catching it in the opposite hand.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, she couldn't believe what Jason was telling their companion.

"Andi's quest was to get the orb, she has it. she has no obligation to come with us."

"I will help you, I will return the orb later. A few hours won't make much difference to my father" Andi smirked as she started walking towards where the Giant was hiding out. "Let's go fight a giant. Can't say I've done that before"

"Let's go then"

...

Authors Note: This chapter, the crossroads bit, is allowing me a stepping stone to see whether or not I go off with a Magnus Chase: Gods of Asgard story with Andi in it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Giants and Goddess'

The plan to rescue Tristian McClean had gone south within the first minute, two if one was being generous. Their fight against Enceladus had been a hard task for the four, with Andi being the only person who could with stand the giants tremors and Piper's focus had been on rescuing her father. However, their biggest hurdle had been when they found out what it would take to actually defeat the giant. A demigod and a God working together a feat that Jason had been able to pull off, with the help of Zeus, though that did leave him with some pretty decent injuries.

After Piper had commandeered the helicopter, Andi couldn't help but feel bad for Tristian McClean. He had no idea who the mother of his child truly was, and the news that it was the Greek goddess of Love had shaken the foundations of his already shocked mental state. The mortal parents of demigods weren't as popular a topic compared to their godly parent, Andi knew about Silena, Charles, the Stolls, Will, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia and maybe four other camper's parents, and that was only because they brought it up or if they were upset/happy about something going on in their home life. Seeing the actor in his current state, reinforced how amazing it was that Sally had kept a hold of her sanity after realising that her lover had been Poseidon, and that she was raising the children of two Greek gods.

…

"You did the best thing for him" the daughter of Hades told Piper as Hedge took her father away on a private plane, once the actor had drunk the potion and forgotten everything about what had just happened to him. "Forgetting this lets him live a normal life."

"I know" Piper weakly responded as her eyes stayed on the plane. "It's just … a lot has happened"

"I'm going to sound like a callous bitch right now, but there is no way to say it kindly. You need to pull yourself together McClean, we are going into a fight where you need your head screwed on straight or we all end up dead. Take a few minutes to pull yourself together before we rescue Hera."

Following the iris message that Thalia had sent them, the four – Piper had calmed down – ended up needing another ride on the helicopter. Luckily they knew a demigod who could charm speak the pilot into letting them 'borrow' the chopper again. Turning his attention to Leo, Jason asked "Do you think you can fly this thing?"  
"Um…" Leo put his hand on the side of the helicopter "Bell 412HP utility helicopter. Composite four-blade main rotor, cruising speed twenty-two knots, service ceiling twenty-thousand feet. The tank is near full. Sure, I can fly it."  
"You don't have a problem with an under-aged unlicensed kid borrowing your copter, do you? We'll return it." Piper asked the ranger  
"I-" The pilot nearly choked on her words, but she got them out. "I don't have a problem with that."  
"Hop in kids, Uncle Leo's gonna take you for a ride." Leo grinned, before he focused his attention on Andi "Unless you want to shadow magic us there?"

"I couldn't shadow travel myself their let alone three other people. Downside of shadow travel is that uses a lot of energy." Andi responded with a sad smile, almost as if she blamed herself for the draw back for her abilities. "So letting the underage, untrained demigod fly a helicopter, is our best guess."

"Hey, son of Hephaestus here. I can totally fly it"

"Show me what your made of then Valdez"

…

"When I said show me what you are made of. I didn't mean to show me what a crash landing was like" Andi muttered as they looked at the wreckage of the helicopter.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." Leo shot back.

"Jason!" Thalia's voice called out, as she came through the fog while making a dramatic entrance after she killed the earthborn following her. "That was my last one. Stupid ogre."

"Nice shot though" Leo said as he watched Thalia kick the pile of clay that used to be an ogre.

"Just in time" the hunter greeted her brother and Andi with a hug, "My hunters are holding the perimeter around the mansion, but we'll be overrun any minute."

"The earthborn?" Jason queried looking at the corpse of his sister's latest kill.

"And wolves – Lycaon's minions. And storm spirits –"

"But we gave them back to Aeolus" Piper protested, earning a snort from Andi

"Piece of advice, the gods don't always keep their words and demigods are expendable to them." She shrugged before her gaze fell onto the fog where she could sense the Hunter's fighting.

"He tried to kill us." Leo reminded, "Maybe he's helping Gaea again"

"I don't know" Thalia said "But the monsters keep reforming almost as fast as we kill them. We took the guard house with no problem –"

As Thalia explained what had happened, Andi took her dagger out and kept it tightly in her hand. Even with the Hunter's holding off the wolves, earthborn and storm spirits a few were starting to get closer to the Wolf House.

"Get inside now," Andi called out when she saw three wolves and an earthborn coming towards them.

"What are you going to do?" Jason asked, feeling Thalia push the small of his back towards the mansion.

"Can't have these guys trying to kill you while you rescue Hera." The blonde smirked as she started to twirl the dagger between her fingers. "I'll slow them down."

"No way, it's too risky"

"It'll be the end of the world if Hera isn't rescued, that's riskier than me fighting. Now GO!" Following the direction from the daughter of Hades the four rushed towards the mansion, casting a quick look over their shoulder as they did it became clear how misplaced their concern was. Standing in front of her four opponents, Andi stood straight as she stopped twirling her dagger and unwrapped the gold chain around her wrist, shaking it so it formed a whip of gold, silver and bronze. "So … Which one of you wants to die first?"

…

In hindsight agreeing to take on three wolves and an earthborn independently, might not have been the best idea that Andi had. While she was holding her own in the fight, the injuries from her previous fight and shadow travelled had impeded her abilities.

After dealing with the wolves using skeleton minions, Andi used her whip, Henosis, wrapped around the leg of the earthborn and used that to yank him to the ground, before she leapt over him and jammed the dagger through its eye.

"Why is every time I see you fight, you are always end up with blood on you? Even when it's not yours?" Thalia's voice interrupted as the blonde pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"I'm a messy person?" Andi smirked as she wrapped Henosis around her wrist again before a familiar feeling passed through her before it passed. "I'm going to check on the others"

"Take care Andi" Thalia gave the girl a quick hug before rushing to the hunters. Going into the Wolf House the daughter of Hades ran to where Jason was, hoping that the feeling that she had was wrong.

…

"JASON GRACE!" Andi shouted when she got to where the three demigods were and the goddess who had kidnapped her brother.

"Andi your covered in blood" Piper commented when she saw the dishevelled demigod "Are you alright?"

"Had she not been holding back it would have been a quicker fight" Hera snipped, taking a jab at the daughter of Hades. Ignoring the comment, she immediately went to Jason's side and stared at him.

"You died. You should be dead."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Andi, but how'd you know?" Jason wearily asked

"Daughter of Hades, the lord of the Underworld. Death and afterlife is sort of my family's thing. So what did I miss, other than you cheating death?"

"There are Roman Demigods, who have another camp and Jason's from there" Leo caught her up.

"Got it. Is that where you sent my brother?"

"There are bigger things at play than your family issues Andrea, be aware of that. Now you must return to Camp Half Blood, where you will begin planning for the next phase. Farewell, demigods" Hera waved her hands and a flash of light covered their vision.

…

When the flash of light subsided the four were standing at Camp Half Blood, in the dining pavilion, on the tables.

"Andi can you get your foot off of my dinner?" Will sighed, this should have been something that surprised him but having a best friend who could shadow travel, you ended up in some weird situations.

"Aren't you happy I'm back?" she teased, as the son of Apollo stood up and picked the girl off of the dining pavilion table.

"Of course I am, just not when you destroy my dinner."

"I'll cook you something?"

"I'd rather starve."

Seeing that the four demigods had come back from their quests caused dozens of questions to be asked and after explaining everything several times before Chiron sent them to bed. Saying that they would talk in the morning.

When Andi shut the door of Cabin Thirteen, she leant against the door before sliding down until she was sat on the floor and holding the orb she had retrieved for her father, as Milady curled up next to her and pawed for attention. "I'm scared Milady, something big is coming and I don't know if we'll be ready for it."

…

 **Authors Notes: New Chapter is up; I apologise for the month long break but a combination of school work and writers block has stalled this chapter. Hopefully it will be a shorter update on the next instalment.**

 **Also, according to google, Henosis, is Greek for Unity, which will be explained in later chapters.**

 **Rules/Conditions for Andi: (Written by Camp Half Blood and Sally Jackson)**

 **#73 – Andrea Jackson is not allowed to be left unsupervised in the kitchen (** _ **Sally Jackson**_ **)**

 **#27 – Andi is not allowed to be left unsupervised with the Stoll Brothers (** _ **ALL Camp Half Blood**_ **)**

 **#27.1 – extended to Sadie Kane (** _ **Carter Kane, Amos Kane and Walt**_ **)**

 **#27.2 – extended again to Alex Fierro (** _ **Floor 19, Hotel Valhalla**_ **)**

 **#27.3 – extended again to Sumarbrander/Jack, even when in the presence of Magnus Chase (** _ **Magnus Chase, Floor 19**_ **)**

 **#16 – It is not appropriate to summon skeletons, ghosts and zombies to 'prank' campers, especially late at night after telling ghost stories at the camp fire (** _ **Chiron**_ **)**

 **#8 – Pegasus flying is not something Andi is allowed to take lessons in, after the incident at the lake (** _ **Chiron, Silena, Charles, Percy**_ **)**

 **#32 – Arguing about needing medical care will result in being forcibly brought to the infirmary (** _ **Will, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Charles, Silena, Grover**_ **)**

Anyone has any idea for those rules/conditions for Andi, feel free to comment and suggest one.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Visiting the Parents

After returning back from the quest, Andi had barely slept. Will had come to visit her after Milady woke him up, something that he had grown accustomed too over the years he'd known her, and was now watching her try and find her boots.

"You going to be okay?" he asked as he leant against the door frame, a smile on his face as he watched the female rush around.

"I hope s- there they are" grabbing the shoes that had been kicked under the wardrobe, before sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling them on. "Guess I'm just a bit nervous. This isn't something I've ever had to explain before. Not sure how to"

"You need me to come with?"

"I need to do this myself" standing up she adjusted her outfit, making sure any injury was covered and she didn't look like she'd been awake for forty-eight hours. "How'd I look?"

"Like you need to sleep"

"Once I've done this I will. I promise"

"Take care Ghost Girl" Will gave her a hug before she took a few steps back and disappeared into the shadows.

…

That morning Sally Jackson woke up to the sound of her youngest child swearing at the coffee table. "Andrea Laura Jackson I will wash your mouth out with soap if I hear that language coming out of your mouth ever again." When she came into the living room, she saw Andi laying sprawled out on the floor between the table and couch.

"Sorry. That coffee table is evil though and had it coming" Andi said as she got off the floor and sat on the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest and trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" sensing something was wrong with her daughter, Sally sat down next to her, reaching out and holding her hand within her own.

"Do you remember after the fight against Kronos that there was another prophecy?"

"I can't forget that. Is that what's bothering you?"

"Sort of, Percy's been taken by Hera or Juno, I'm still confused on that bit."

"Taken?! Where?!"

"Maybe San Francisco. She swapped him with another demigod, so we think that he is at this Roman demigod camp. There is a plan to find it and deal with the prophecy, but it could take up to a year to complete."

"A year?! Why can't he come back on his own? Or you shadow travel to him?"

"I've tried that, but it hasn't work. Jason, the Roman demigod, has amnesia so we assume that Percy does as well."

When Sally stayed silent Andi wanted to disappear into the shadows. "I'm sorry that it's Percy who was taken, he's your real son, not like me. I'll find a way to bring him home, I promise you." Before she could say anything else, her mother had pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Never say that again Andrea. You are my daughter, regardless, of blood. You are my baby girl and that will never change." Finally letting her emotions out, tears finally started to fall, soaking her mother's shirt as she repeatedly mumbled 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

For the first time in a long time Sally realised just how much Andi had been effected by what had happened in her life, Gabe had been the worst possible influence to his family, she learnt that her father was the Lord of the Underworld, fought monsters and learnt that her biological mother chose money over raising her. Too top it all off, Andi knew that she needed to keep her emotions in check unless she wanted to accidentally use her abilities, something that kept her isolated from both demigods and mortals alike. Now her older brother, who she adored and was her best friend, had gone missing, so it made sense she was finally letting her emotions out and letting Sally see the raw pain the young girl was going through.

…

Staring at the orb in her hands as she sat on the edge of her bed, Andi knew that she needed to return it to her father and step-mother, though she was hesitant to leave her mother and step-father after the news she had delivered.

"You need to leave don't you?" Sally said, as she moved to sit next to her daughter who nodded slowly. "It will be fine, I know you and I know that you are so stubborn that there is no way you won't succeed."

A weak laugh came from Andi as she continued to fiddle with the orb, reaching over to the bedside table and picked a small music box Sally wound it up and let the music play. Feeling the calming melody play Swan Lake, the blonde picked the music box and smiled warmly at the memory it brought to her.

Six Years Prior

 _Growing up the Jackson family didn't have much, while birthdays were a big deal for Percy and Andi, that was because Sally always made it feel special, regardless of how much money they had. For her Ninth birthday, Sally had made a cake in the shape of a black cat – Andi's favourite animal – and given her a small sewing set, given her interest in designing and making her clothes look nicer, since she wore a lot of hand me downs or thrift store buys. The best present she received was from her brother, Percy had managed to get her a small music box from a thrift store that played music that kept her calm._

 _It wasn't until a month later that Andi realised that her brother had saved up his allowance for a couple of months and taken odd jobs for their neighbours – it was left out that he stole the extra $2 he needed from Gabe's wallet and had been punished for it._

Present Day

Neither Sally or Andi moved from their position for several minutes, before the daughter of Hades stood up and wiped the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks.

"I doubt visiting my father looking like I've been crying is going to be beneficial" Andi mumbled as she placed the music box back onto her bedside table.

"Take it with you Andrea" Sally said, picking up the small box and putting it back in her daughter's hand. "Keep it in your cabin at Camp while you search for Percy and deal that prophecy. You always played it too help you sleep or calm you down, hopefully it still works."

"It does, thank you mama. I love you, I'll visit as often as I can and give you regular updates." Giving her mother a hug goodbye, Andi disappeared into the shadows. Once Sally knew that her daughter was completely gone, she let her emotions that she couldn't show Andi, flow freely.

…..

The Underworld was one of the few places that Andi liked to spend her time, which given her parentage wasn't all that odd. She often went and visited Nico while he stayed there, once he recognised her as his half-sister. Appearing in the underworld the blonde stared up at Hades' Palace, taking a deep breath she walked inside the palace. Given her semi-consistent presence in the underworld, none of the guards tried to stop her and mostly let her get on with her business.

Standing in front of the throne room doors, Andi placed a hand on the handle of the ornate black doors while the security zombies watched her.

"Lord Hades is aware you are here." One of the legionnaire soldier's spoke up when he realised that the young girl was hesitating about entering the throne room. "You can go in"

"Thank you" Andi responded as she opened the door, seeing her father sitting on his throne, while her step-mother's was empty. "I see Persephone is back with her mother"

"It happens every year, are you surprised to see that the _legends_ are true?" Hades commented as he looked down at his daughter, she had never been afraid of him or what he could do. At first he didn't know if she was stupid, reckless or brave, after meeting her several times over the course of her demigod life, the lord of the underworld realised that it was just that she didn't care that he was a god.

"I know the legends are true, I think the minotaur trying to kill me when I was eleven got the message across loud and clear, along with everything that has happened these past five years." Andi shrugged, her fingers tightening on the orb held behind her back. "Anyway, I have what you wanted me to retrieve for you"

"That was faster than I expected"

"Glad you had faith in me father"

"That orb went missing the same time as my brother's lightning bolt and my helm of darkness were stolen." Hades explained to his daughter as she handed the object over to him. "This however wasn't with them when they were returned."

"Probably because it has a built in defence mechanism that hurts people if they touch it, right?"

"Persephone told you that when you were a child?"

"You knew about that?"

"I know about a lot of things regarding you Andrea. However, given that you were so young the version you heard was not completely correct. The orb does hurt people, but not physically, it drives anyone who touches it to the brink of insanity."

"And your wife gave it to a six-year-old?! What if I hadn't been able to hold onto the orb?!"

"You would be in an asylum"

"Lovely. So I need to get back to Camp, try not to test whether or not someone is going to be driven insane with the orb please." Andi said, before she could do anything else her father came down off of his throne and walked in front of his daughter.

"This is for you, those who can hold it without being driven insane wield it for the duration of their lives. You're the first person in over four centuries that remained sane after holding onto it, it's yours for your life." Placing the orb in the palm of her daughter's hand and wrapping her fingers around it. "You will make its power your own and it will protect you."

Looking down at the object in her hand and back to her father, a small smile formed on her face as she put the orb in her pocket. "Have you seen Nico recently? He hasn't been the camp in a while and he normally visits me there."

"Your brother is on a quest for me" Hades responded, though something about the way he said it made Andi doubt the validity of his answer. "He is looking into this awaking issue of Gaea and the Doors of Death being opened. He will be back as soon as it is complete."

"Alright" her voice was weaker now she knew about the situation her brother was in, "He's not in anything too dangerous is he? I know it's selfish to think this way, but I just lost Percy and I can't lose another brother."

"Nico will be fine, trust in his abilities."

"I do trust him; I just worry about him."

"It will be fine" Hades told Andi, before she done something none of his children had done before, she hugged him. Her arms tightened around his waist as he placed a cold hand on her back.

"Sorry." Andi apologised as she pulled away looking sheepish, a faint pink blush on her cheeks. "Um. I need to go back to camp now. Um, bye."

"Goodbye Andrea. I wish you the best of luck in finding your brother." The god bid farewell to his daughter before she disappeared into the shadows.

…..

When she appeared back at Cabin Thirteen, Andi sat on her bed and petted Milady when the cat crawled onto her lap.

"Did Nico mention anything about where he was going to you Milady?" she asked the skeleton cat.

" _He doesn't tell me anything important, he only talks to me about you_ " the cat purred, causing a downcast look to befall the demigods face. " _I'm sorry_ "

"Don't be. My brother is secretive. I should have seen this coming." Before she could get to wrapped up in her thoughts, there was a knock at the door of her cabin.

"Andi? You back Ghost Girl?" Will's voice called, walking over and opening the door she looked up at the son of Apollo. "Yes you are, you okay? You've been crying, your eyes are red"

"Emotional day Will, did you want anything specific or did you just miss me?" She teased as she gave her best friend a quick hug.

"I was worried about you, and Chiron wanted me to check if you were back. A council has been summoned and as the current head counsellor of Cabin Thirteen -"

"- I need to be present. Alright I'm coming" turning back into the cabin "Come on Milady, you can come with us. Let's get this over with."

…..

 **Authors Note: New Chapter is up, and it's sooner than the last update. No Landi love in this chapter I'm afraid, there will be some in the next chapter.**

 **Also the about the size of a marble and for the music box, think the one from** _ **Anastasia**_ **.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Council and Plans Underfoot

When Jason entered the Rec Room he was surprised at what was happening, he had expected something a little more professional than what was currently happening. Travis Stoll was trying to set a ping pong ball on fire with a lighter, Butch was shoving pencils up Clovis' nose while he slept, Clarisse had her feet on the table, Lou Ellen had magically removed Miranda's nose and was playing keep away with it. Leo and Piper, who were sat next to him, looked just as nervous him while Andi was sat near them while she attempted to braid Will's hair, something the blonde was trying to dissuade her from. Turning his attention to the two blonde's Jason called out to her "Is it normally like this?"

"Sometimes, other times a fist fight breaks out or something ends up on fire. This is pretty tame for us. Leo, if things go slow want to light some things up?" Andi smirked as she gave up on braiding Will's hair after the son of Apollo swatted her hands away.

"Sure, give me the word and I'm good to go." Leo shot the blonde a wink and a thumbs up, as she laughed in response.

"Let's come to order" Chiron said as he attempted to calm a group of demigod teenagers down. "Lou Ellen, please give Miranda her nose back. Travis, if you'd kindly extinguish the flaming ping-pong and, Butch, I think twenty pencils is really too many for any human nostril. Thank you. Now, as you can see Jason, Piper, Leo and Andi have returned successfully… more or less. Some of you have heard parts of their story, but I will let them in."

Jason ended up being the person who explained what had happened, though Andi, Leo and Piper all added in their own commentary about what had happened. The son of Jupiter was able to understand why the people both feared and respected Andi when she spoke to the campers in the room. Even with her easy going attitude and sarcastic sense of humour she still conveyed a sense of authority that seemed to draw people towards her, it was her comments however that held the most attention from their audience.

Once the recap of everything that had happened over the past week ended the room fell into a discussion about the idea of a Roman demigod camp and what it meant for the great prophecy, when it became known that Hera believed that both Greek and Roman demigods on this quest for it to become a success and that Jason was part of an exchange to facilitate that.

The daughter of Hades had fallen quiet once her recap had finished and spent the rest of the meeting listening to the councillors while Will kept his arm comfortably around her shoulder.

"Percy Jackson is at the other camp and he probably doesn't even remember who he is" Jason said, reinforcing what Andi had been made aware of during and after their quest.

….

Once Jason dropped the news that Percy was at the Roman camp caused the conversations to dwindle down until Chiron dismissed everybody.

"Sorry we couldn't set anything on fire Leo" Andi pouted as she walked out of the Rec Room with Jason, Piper, Leo and Will.

"Maybe next time" Leo teased back, as he watched Will roll his eyes at the daughter of Hades antics.

"Sounds like a plan"

"Next time you will not be setting something on fire Andrea" Will scolded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Killjoy"

"If it stops you from setting things on fire, I'm fine being a killjoy."

"Leo agrees with me. Don't you Leo?" Andi ducked under the blonde's arm and moved next to the son of Hephaestus.

"Uh sure?" the Hispanic teen answered uncertainly, a faint blush on his cheeks when he realised how close his new friend was too him.

"So, want to show me how this building the Argo is going to happen?"

"Sure, we'll have to head to the bunker though. That's where the plans are"

"Lead the way Valdez" Andi linked her arms with the teen before they left the three demigods behind.

"Poor Leo" Will sighed shaking his head as he watched the two walk towards Bunker Nine, while Jason and Piper stayed next to him. "I'll have to wish him luck dealing with Andi"

"She's a wildcard" Piper commented,

"Has been since she first came here, she only really listens to Percy and Nico, occasionally Thalia and Annabeth."

"She listens to you" Jason made a note as he looked at the son of Apollo who shook his head.

"I can convince her too do things, she doesn't listen actually listen to me. Did she listen to you on the quest?"

"Define listen too" Piper's sarcastic answer was all that was needed for Will to know that Andi was still acting like her normal self.

…

As Leo and Andi looked over the blueprints, the son of Hephaestus tried to explain how it was going to work and what was needed to make the Argo. The brunette kept his eyes on Andi as she kept looking through the information given to her.

"This will help us find Percy?" Andi voiced the question that had weighing on her mind ever since she learnt about this plan and prophecy. "This will bring my brother home?"

"It's the only lead we have at the moment" Leo told her, as he pretended not to notice the single tear that she wiped away. "I'm sure we'll find her"

"So, you think you can build this?""

"Of course I can"

…..

 **Authors Notes:** New Chapter is up.

I mentioned a few times that Andi is pale, and has very light blonde hair, she looks like a younger version of Olivia 'Liv' Moore (Rose McIver) in iZombie with longer hair and black eyes – for those who want an actress to base her appearance is off.

Next two to three chapters are going to take place between Lost Hero and Mark of Athena, so way more Landi moments.


End file.
